


The Embodiment of Hope

by Siberian



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, Distrubing Imagery, Elements of Dub-Con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something unforeseen backs Vaako into a corner. Is his fate sealed or will someone turn the tide of his destiny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Embodiment of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VIII - The Eighth Wonder - Bigger, Longer, Uncut
> 
> Prompt: Consort
> 
> This takes place after the film. There are no spoilers except knowing that the other characters appear in the film. This story is also unbetaed so all remaining mistakes are solely my fault. Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vaako looked down in shock at Dame Vaako lying in a pool of her own blood. A strong hand suddenly grabbed the back of Vaako’s neck and turned him roughly. “Now you belong to me.” Vaako jerked his eyes toward Tolma a commander in the Necromonger army. The soldier was a wall of muscle and stood two heads taller then Vaako. Before he could even think of forming a protest he was yanked forward. A hard mouth crashed down on his lips. Acting on instinct Vaako bit down hard. The other man drew back quickly. Vaako noted the blood dribbling down his chin. “What is wrong with you!” The yell was followed by a hard shake. “I’ve won you fair and square. You are now my consort. You will submit!” The soldier tried to yank Vaako against his massive chest. Vaako resisted looking toward his gathered men, knowing they wouldn’t help, as Tolma was within his rights. Vaako thought quickly as he continued to struggle. “I challenge you for my freedom.” Tolma growled not liking that he would have to accept. A deep voice suddenly rang out in the training hall. “What is going on here?” Lord Marshall Riddick stepped to the front of the circle that had gathered. The big man’s gaze went from them to his broken wife. Tolma waited to speak until Riddick looked toward them again. “I killed Dame Vaako to lay claim to her husband.” Vaako jerked in Tolma’s grip again and said heatedly, “And I challenged him for my freedom.” Riddick’s right eyebrow rose before he nodded once indicating that they should proceed.

Once Tolma released him they faced each other and squared off to fight. The battle was lengthy and intense. They were evenly matched so the fight only ended when Tolma found a small enough opening to knock Vaako to the ground. The momentary distraction was all it took for Vaako to be pinned down. He couldn’t escape. He’d lost. Once he’d stopped struggling Tolma let him up and he stood silently with his head bowed. This time when he was grabbed Vaako didn’t resist and made himself respond to the brutal kiss. When Tolma pulled back he faced Riddick and said something Vaako hadn’t anticipated. “Lord Marshall, I want Vaako to be stripped of his rank.” A gasp went through the crowd as Vaako went rigid. It felt as though he’d been hit with a bucket of ice water. Normally when a soldier claimed another it was seen as more of a marriage. By requesting his rank to be stripped away it was the equivalent of making him nothing but a whore. Riddick looked confused at everyone’s reaction and consulted the advisor at his side. At the moment the advisor followed the Lord Marshall wherever he went to help him become familiar with their laws. After a brief conversation, in which it was made clear the request could not be refused, Riddick looked back to the waiting Tolma. “I deny your request.”

Vaako didn’t have to look up to know that Tolma was fuming. A second later the advisor could be heard telling Riddick once again that he couldn’t deny the request. Riddick, not surprisingly, didn’t even acknowledge the advisor had spoken. “I’m denying you because I want to challenge you for ownership.” There had been a quiet shocked murmur spreading through the crowd but now they didn’t even try to hide their surprise. Tolma was furious. “I just had to fight Vaako and now you wish to challenge. He is mine! I’ve proved that twice already!” Vaako looked up at this point wondering if just maybe there was still a reason to hope. Riddick looked to his advisor and asked, “Isn’t the number one rule in your society ‘You keep what you kill?’ If that’s the case I should be able to challenge anyone at any time. Is that right?” The advisor looked a little uncomfortable but responded with the answer Riddick was expecting. “You are correct in your analysis Lord Marshall, but there is one thing of which you are not aware. If you do win this fight then you would be required to consummate with Lord Vaako before the dawn of the next day. This will have to be confirmed by an examination. Once someone is selected as a consort they may never lose that title. If they are not pleasing they are appointed to serve the council and any warriors of high rank that might request their services. Any rank that was allowed to be kept by their previous owners is stripped away as well as any possessions beyond what is given to them by the council members. That is why I urge you to think about the long term before making any hasty decisions.”

Riddick stood silent for a moment before speaking to Tolma. “My challenge still stands.” The hulking warrior growled but took up a fighting stance. Riddick did the same and defended when he was attacked. The battle took even longer then the first one in which Vaako participated. The skills that Riddick had taught his army was working against him in this battle as some of his own techniques were being used. It took longer then most of his fights but in the end Riddick was the victor. Vaako wasn’t really surprised but could still feel some of the tension leave his body. Riddick looked down at the dead soldier before fixing his gaze on a random guard. “Give him a proper burial.” The guard moved forward and dragged Tolma’s body out of the room. Looking to the rest of the soldiers in the room he spoke again. “Lord Vaako will keep his rank. I don’t want to hear about anyone giving him any less respect because of his new status as my consort. If I hear of anyone giving him any problems they will have to deal with me directly. Now stop standing around and continue your training.” As the soldiers moved to comply Riddick looked to Vaako. “Come with me.” The Lord Marshall turned and walked toward the exit. He didn’t check to make sure his command was followed and Vaako knew there was good reason for him not to doubt Vaako’s obedience.

No one questioned Riddick’s orders. No one was brave enough to test his wrath. It took only a few minutes to reach the Lord Marshall’s quarters and Vaako became a little nervous as they headed directly to the bedchamber. Once in front of the bed Riddick stopped and turned to look him over. A big hand lifted to gesture at his head. “Undo your braids.” Vaako found the request odd, but did as instructed. It took awhile to unbind each of the tiny braids, but Riddick waited patiently until he was finished. “Remove your clothes.” Vaako felt himself gulp as he started to remove his clothes. It was hard not to be nervous when he really couldn’t read anything from Riddick expression. In no time he stood before the other man naked. The bigger man started to walk around him in a circle. Vaako could feel himself tremble slightly as Riddick slowly studied his body. When the Lord Marshall was finally in front of him again Riddick reached out and picked up a strand of his hair. The wavy strand was brought to Riddick face as he proceeded to bury his nose into the hair. They stood for a moment with Riddick just smelling his hair and studying his face. “Get on the bed.” The hair was released and Vaako walked past Riddick to climb into his bed. Only to stop when he was growled at by two hellhounds.

All four of them had been in a corner across from the bed and had been out of his line of sight until this instant. There were four in total but the other two just seemed content to lie on their bedding. Vaako jumped minutely when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. “Don’t mind them. The males are just concerned for their mates. They won’t attack you.” Vaako was skeptical. “How do you know that?” Riddick chuckled as his hand slipped across his shoulder to briefly play with his hair. “Because I told them not to. Now get on the bed.” Vaako didn’t respond verbally but moved over to the huge bed. Climbing on the soft sheets he moved so that he was lying in the center. Riddick moved onto the bed and settled on top of his prone form. The Lord Marshall just looked at him for a moment before removing his goggles. For some reason Vaako felt even more nervous with the silvered gaze locked with his own dark brown pupils. Maintaining the connection of their eyes as long as possible Riddick leaned down to deliver a kiss. It was hard but soft at the same time. The lips were unyielding but lacking the brutality of the kiss Tolma had forced on him earlier. A strong swipe of Riddick tongue against his lips resulted in the invasion of his mouth. If Vaako thought the lips were unyielding he hadn’t felt anything yet. The tongue explored his mouth making sure to not leave any area undiscovered. The muscle made his own tongue participate in a mock battle, although they both already knew who would submit. His teeth were traced and his tonsils investigated. By the time Riddick pulled away he was panting and already half hard.

The bigger man leaned up as he recovered and removed his shirt. Vaako only had a moment to admire the beautiful physique before Riddick leaned back down and started to kiss along his neck. It felt good in general but he shouted when his conversion scars were sucked on. Riddick paused for a moment clearly surprised by his reaction but it wasn’t long before his mouth started to suck on that spot full force. Vaako tried to hold back but it was no use. His body jerked sharply as a hard trembling stared up. All manner of noises escaped his mouth and his arousal had increased to the verge of explosion. Just as he was on the precept of climaxing Riddick pulled away. The lips traveled downward as Vaako tried to catch his breath. Just as he was able to calm a little Riddick found a nipple and started to chew softly on the skin. The necromonger started to squirm as the flesh hardened. The gentle bites were soothed by tiny licks once the skin had pebbled. When the Lord Marshall was sure the flesh was aching for his attention he abandoned it in favor of tormenting its twin. It wasn’t long before he started to move downward leaving both nipples straining for his attention. The lips left a trail of kisses, licks, and soft bites down to Vaako’s hips. Once there Riddick bypassed his groin to kiss the inside of his thighs. The skin was treated to gentle kisses for a few moments before the small nipping was started again.

The mouth getting as close as an inch away from his groin. Once both thighs had received the same treatment Riddick abruptly sat up and got off the bed. Vaako moaned in protest and sought out the other man’s form in the somewhat dark room. Thankfully the wait was brief as Riddick came back into his line of sight carrying a small bottle. The Lord Marshall stood next to the bed a moment, and setting the bottle down, he started to undo his pants. Vaako felt himself trembling in anticipation and was surprised at the same time at how much he’d come to want Riddick’s attentions. Not being able to help himself Vaako stared as Riddick released his manhood from the confines of his pants. Vaako practically drooled when the Lord Marshall’s erection was revealed. It was the same length as his own but very thick. There was not doubt in Vaako’s mind that the penetration would be painful, but at the same time he shuddered thinking of how much pleasure the friction would produce. Riddick grabbed the bottle before climbing back onto the mattress. The big hands gently grabbed Vaako’s legs and moved them aside so that he could settle between them. Uncorking the bottle Riddick poured a liberal amount of oil on his fingers. The now coated fingers moved between his legs and Vaako gasped slightly at the feel of them spreading the oil around his entrance. As soon as he was somewhat relaxed Riddick slowly sunk a finger into his body. The process was slow but eventually three fingers were sliding in and out of his body with ease. When Vaako’s hips canted down onto the fingers continuously Riddick withdrew them and slicked some oil onto his erection.

Getting a good grip on Vaako’s thighs he lined himself up before pushing in steadily. Vaako tired to relax but couldn’t help tensing up on occasion. Whenever that happened Riddick would pause and let him adjust. Vaako was a little surprised at the amount of gentleness he was being shown but was also touched by the other man’s concern. When Riddick was finally buried to the hilt he paused again giving Vaako another moment to adjust. A rocking motion started not long after and it wasn’t long before Riddick progressed to actual thrusts. Vaako had been right, the thickness of Riddick’s member stretched him wider then he thought possible, and it felt fantastic. The pace picked up a little and Vaako let loose a scream when Riddick changed his angle. Taking the cue Riddick alternated hitting that glorious spot and just grinding down hard stimulating the nerves at this entrance. The big hands gripped his knees and spread his legs even wider. The weight of the Lord Marshall easily sinking onto him further and keeping them spread open. The hands moved from his knees and settled on the bed just above both of his shoulders. Vaako looked at him through half-lidded eyes as he started to thrust down harder the new angle letting him go even deeper. Vaako released a shout as his body accepted more of Riddick's member and he felt his toes curl at the heightened sensations. The powerful hips of the Lord Marshall slammed into his own as the man above him started to release animalistic grunts. This being the first sign, except for the sight of his engorged member, that he was enjoying himself Vaako felt the need to increase his pleasure. Although it nearly killed him with the intensity of the sensation Vaako squeezed down hard on Riddick member. A shout was his reward as well as the only warning to another increase in speed.

Vaako jerked under the other man’s weight his hands coming up to grip the powerful biceps in a vice like grip. He couldn’t take much more. His body felt overheated. His nerve endings raw. Riddick seemed to sense this and gripping the mattress even harder moved into position so that each inward stroke hit his prostate. Vaako couldn’t control even the tiniest fraction of his being anymore and he jerked so much that Riddick's body was the only thing holding him in place. As the pleasure became almost unbearable Vaako’s grip tightened on Riddick’s biceps as he spread his legs as wide as they would open. Feeling the end approach with the force of a planet’s gravitational pull Vaako felt his eyes roll back into his head as he screamed hard enough for the sound to echo off the walls. The spray of scalding semen on his abdomen seemed far away as he tried to recover from what was without a doubt the best orgasm of his life. Vaako was still only semi conscious when he became aware that Riddick was still striving toward his own orgasm. Trusting his instincts Vaako arched his back and bared his throat to the dominating male. A growl sounded as Riddick pushed inside him deeply. The man held still as wave upon wave of his semen flooded Vaako’s body. The necromonger didn’t know why but the sensation made him feel wanted. As though he really belonged with Riddick. It was a happy thought that let him slip into a deep restful sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was sometime during the night when a movement woke Riddick from a deep slumber. Blinking his eyes open he saw that Vaako was trying to leave the bed. Mentally he groaned as he realized that the comfortable position they’d been in was now ruined. When he’d fallen asleep his groin was pressed to the warmth of Vaako’s backside and his nose had been buried in the sweet smelling hair. Vaako’s natural scent along with the smell of their coupling was a feast for his senses. Tightening his arm around Vaako he asked sleepily, “Where are you going?” If the other man wanted to go back to his old quarters to get his belongings it would have to wait until morning. “I need to use the bathroom.” Riddick grunted in annoyance but released his hold. Indicating where to go he watched Vaako walk to the bathroom. Riddick looked at his hellhounds in confusion when both of the males moved from their bedding to stand guard outside of the bathroom door. The confusion was only momentary as Riddick placed what they were doing. “You don’t need to stand guard. He’s not my beta.” The hellhounds just looked over to acknowledge that he spoke to them but still kept up their guard duty. When the bathroom door opened Vaako paused for a moment fearful of his protectors. “They won’t hurt you. Now come back to bed. I’m tired and we have a long day tomorrow.” Vaako still looked uncertain, but approached the bed watching the hellhounds cautiously, as they flanked him the whole short trip. Riddick could see his confusion but didn’t comment. Moving the other man back into place he watched as the males of his pack went back to join their sleeping mates. As he closed his eyes letting his nose burrow in Vaako’s hair he had to wonder if they knew something already that he hadn’t quite figured out.

The End


End file.
